


Ловушка правосудия

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Кира привык уклоняться от вопросов Эл. Но что, если однажды ему придётся задать вопрос самому себе?
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 3





	Ловушка правосудия

***  
Он просыпается от грубого толчка в бок и оттого, что в лоб ему упирается нечто твёрдое и холодное.  
— Пора вставать, Лайт-кун.  
Распахнув глаза, он видит замершего над ним Эл — такое привычное зрелище. Детективу хватает одного-двух часов на отдых, а потом он начинает с нетерпением ждать, когда проснётся и будет готов к новым играм его подозреваемый. Лайт много раз просил не пялиться на него во сне… или хотя бы отодвигаться при этом на другую половину кровати, но Эл оставался глух к любым увещеваниям. Вот и сейчас он сидит, придвинувшись вплотную к Лайту, и единственным отходом от традиционной схемы событий является зажатый в руке пистолет. Недвусмысленно направленный Лайту в голову.  
— Что ты… — слова застревают в мигом пересохшем горле.  
— Игра окончена, — объявляет Эл. Холодно, даже как-то отстранённо, что делает ситуацию совершенно дикой.  
— Рюдзаки, — преодолевая предательскую дрожь в позвоночнике, Лайт пытается взять себя в руки, — что происходит? Если это твой очередной…  
— Следственные эксперименты завершены, Лайт-кун. Я занимаюсь расследованиями больше десяти лет и, поверь моему опыту, умею различать событие, последствия и причинно-следственную связь между ними. С того самого дня, как ты подбросил мне гипотезу Ёцубы, я постоянно натыкался на не связанные друг с другом концы.  
— Я ничего не подбрасывал, — протестует Лайт. Для разнообразия, это даже правда. Он честно выявил закономерность и поделился ею с Эл, не ведая, что тем самым следует стёртому из памяти плану. — Ты же знаешь, Хигути получил тетрадь смерти и…  
— Верно, — собеседник кивает, но никакого облегчения его согласие не приносит, — Хигути от кого-то получил тетрадь смерти. Вернее, он получил её от того, кто искал смертника, чтобы подставить его вместо себя.  
— Рюдзаки, что ты такое говоришь! Мы же вместе выяснили, что Хигути был Кирой!  
— Подставным Кирой, разительно отличавшимся от своего предшественника, с которым я имел дело прежде. Скажи, Лайт-кун, ты ведь такой умный — лучший школьник Японии, блестящий студент, набравший высший балл за всё время существования Токийского университета… откуда Хигути получал сведенья о преступниках?  
— Из криминальных хроник, из программ новостей, а кроме того…  
— Ещё в начале расследования было установлено, что Кира имеет доступ к базе японской полиции и беззастенчиво пользуется ею. Однако Хигути такого доступа не имел.  
Лайт нервно облизывает губы.  
— Возможно, какие-то неофициальные связи? — предлагает он, просто чтобы потянуть время. Если они не явятся к завтраку, кто-нибудь из следственной группы может забеспокоиться и заглянуть к ним.  
На этот раз Эл отрицательно качает головой. Неровно подстриженные пряди волос взлохмачены сильнее обычного и торчат во все стороны, намекая, что после пробуждения детектив даже не попытался причесаться.  
— Уэди всё тщательно проверила. Я несколько раз перепроверил её рапорт — в её работе не было прорех. У Хигути Кёске не было и… — Эл на мгновение умолкает, явно взвешивая последствия своих слов, но всё же продолжает, — и нет доверенного лица в НПА. Соответственно, ему не было никакого резона убивать агентов ФБР. Все они следили за семьями высших чинов полиции и не пересекались с представителями Ёцубы.  
Заминка в словах Эл слегка удивляет, и лишь через мгновение доходит, о чём тот не хотел, но вынужден был сказать: всё то время, пока команда расследования вела дело Киры/Ёцубы, команда самого Эл искала крота в окружении Ягами и в полицейском управлении. В душе пробуждается иррациональная обида за их группу — может, по интеллекту они до стандартов Эл и не дотягивают, но на предательство не способны.  
Лайт лежит на боку, неудобно вывернув шею и чувствуя, как затекает плечо, но пошевелиться не смеет. Направленное прямо в лоб дуло удерживает от необдуманных поступков. Оно напоминает ледяное прикосновение бога смерти, равнодушное и безжалостное. То-то Рюк повеселится, если прославленный детектив без затей пристрелит Киру в его собственной постели. Нет… не может быть… их противостояние не может так глупо закончиться!  
— Хигути никогда не встречался с Мисорой Наоми, — продолжает Эл, — и понятия не имел о существовании Аманэ Мисы. А главное, его психологический профиль и манера выбора жертв не соответствует личности, которой мир изначально дал имя «Кира».  
— Он мог попросту притворяться. Решил завоевать доверие общественности, а потом…  
— Впрочем, один раз Кира всё-таки отступил от собственных правил. Он покарал мелкого взяточника и карманного воришку. По интересному совпадению это произошло как раз тогда, когда Лайт-кун был под наблюдением.  
Лайт рискует чуть-чуть распрямить в колене левую ногу, после чего жёсткое дуло прижимается сильней, заставляя испуганно замереть.  
— В период первого этапа расследования я нашёл множество зацепок, но ни одна из них не касалась Ёцубы. Все они были связаны с сыном директора Ягами.  
— Ты опять намекаешь, что мы с Мисой были Кирами, пока некий… некое третье лицо не передало эту силу дальше?  
— Нет, — ни на мгновение не опуская оружия, Эл суёт другую руку в карман, несколько секунд там копается, вытаскивает помятый леденец и, ловко развернув обёртку, закидывает конфету в рот. Сжимающая пистолет рука даже не вздрагивает от напряжения. — Никаких третьих лиц, управляющих силой Киры. Только Ягами Лайт, возомнивший себя богом.  
— Ты… ты ошибаешься!  
— Видишь ли, Лайт-кун, я никогда не исключал тебя из круга подозреваемых, — Эл с хрустом разгрызает леденец. — Просто позволил тебе действовать, притворившись, будто играю по твоим правилам. Мне было выгодно, чтобы ты сам раскрыл мне свои карты. И теперь я знаю их все до единой.  
Лайт пытается заговорить, но давится сухим жёстким воздухом. В глубине живота свивает ледяную спираль страх.  
— А ведь у тебя почти получилось, — усмехается Эл. Усмешка кривит губы, не затрагивая широко распахнутых глаз. — В какой-то момент я запутался и не знал, куда двигаться дальше. Всё упиралось в способ, которым Кира убивает… Я с самого начала был убеждён, что это ты, но недостаток информации не позволял сделать окончательный вывод. Теперь мне всё известно. Я понимаю, каков был план: отказаться от тетради, потерять память, максимально достоверно изобразив невиновного, затем вернуть и память, и тетрадь, будучи уже вне подозрений. Тебе не занимать хитрости, Ягами Лайт, первый Кира. И храбрости. Надеюсь, ты не утратишь её до конца.  
— Хочешь арестовать меня? Под дулом пистолета потащишь в тюрьму?  
— Зачем? — впервые за время разговора Эл искренне изумляется. — Киру нельзя судить открыто. Никакой суд не примет в расчёт собранные нами доказательства, пока мы не убедим его в реальности тетради смерти. Но если это сделать, о тетради станет известно миру, завяжется схватка за обладание ею… страны начнут подозревать и обвинять друг друга, возникнет бесчисленное множество конфликтов. Я этого не хочу, а потому разберусь с Кирой сам, как и обещал.  
Лайт невольно вспоминает тот день, когда, поддавшись ярости, вписал в тетрадь имя Линд Л. Тэйлора, и проклинает свою несдержанность. Увы, о сделанном жалеть уже поздно, остаётся лишь двигаться вперёд по выбранному пути.  
— Рюдзаки, опомнись. Это убийство! Закон нельзя защищать преступлением.  
— А как же убийство преступника? — Эл склоняет голову набок, окидывая его внимательным взглядом. — Кстати… что на этот счёт думает Кира? Как поступил бы Кира с человеком, который убил сотни людей?  
Лайт пытается найти убедительный ответ, но мысли затапливает паника. Он с самого начала знал, что они играют в смертельную игру, и всё равно до нынешнего момента не ощущал опасности для себя — для собственной жизни. Зря… Тот, кто всё это время тёплым клубком сворачивался у него под боком, сейчас гибкой змеёй обвился вокруг горла. Хищная пасть распахнута, яд капает с острых клыков.  
— Команда расследования всё узнает, — хватается Лайт за логичный, как ему кажется, аргумент. — Мой отец не позволит тебе уйти безнаказанным.  
— Команда расследования? — переспрашивает Эл. — Эти люди приняли мои методы и давным-давно не возражают, что бы я ни делал. Они знают, что моей целью является раскрытие дела Киры, и всецело преданы мне. Кто из них возразил, когда тебя без ордера на арест посадили в камеру? Воспротивился ли твой отец, когда я попросил его похитить вас с Аманэ и пригрозить смертью? Можешь не сомневаться, команда Ягами-сана смирится с любым моим решением, как уже было не раз. Если я сообщу им, что ты был Кирой, твой отец переживёт страшный удар, но ему даже в голову не придёт усомниться в моих словах. Тем более что мои слова будут правдой.  
В душу закрадывается жутковатое понимание, что Эл не пугает его… всё, что он говорит, сказано абсолютно серьёзно.  
— Японская полиция усомнится! Даже тебе слабо подмять её всю под себя!  
— Лайт-кун меня разочаровывает, — Эл вытаскивает ещё одну конфету. — НПА ничего не узнает. Никто за стенами штаб-квартиры не будет знать правды. Ты просто исчезнешь. Что же касается меня… не забывай, что официально меня даже нет в Японии. Если потребуется, уйма народу подтвердит, что сегодняшним утром я играл в теннис в пригороде Лондона.  
Мужество отчаяния побуждает к безрассудству, и пару секунд Лайт обдумывает идею выбить оружие из рук Эл. В конце концов, отец научил его нескольким приёмам самообороны, и если ударить достаточно быстро… Здравый смысл подсказывает, что ещё раньше мозги Лайта запятнают ближайшую стенку и постельное бельё. А Эл в самом деле сойдёт всё с рук…  
— Ты же говорил, что я твой лучший друг! — выкрикивает он, жалко и жалобно. Его трясёт, по спине ползёт липкая испарина, колени дрожат. Сейчас Лайт не сумел бы подняться на ноги, даже имей он такую возможность.  
Эл слегка пожимает плечами.  
— Мне просто требовалось подобраться к Лайту-куну поближе. Уверен, ты делал то же самое.  
Соединяющая их цепь тихо позвякивает. Прежде Лайт безрассудно считал её чем-то вроде сообщающегося сосуда, ставящего жизнь каждого из них в зависимость от другого, но, похоже, Эл в своей обычной манере обманул и его, и судьбу. Кира уйдёт на дно один. Как больно.  
На мгновение обида пересиливает ярость и страх.  
— Ты не можешь так со мной поступить!  
— Почему?  
Вопрос ставит в тупик. Бесстрастный, с лёгким оттенком удивления тон отличается от всего того, что он когда-либо слышал от Эл. На протяжении их знакомства Эл бывал с ним очень разным, но он никогда не был к Лайту равнодушен! В голове расползается гулкая пустота, в которой нет ни планов, ни идей, только бесконечное, беспредельное одиночество. Если бы Лайт мог, он объяснил бы, что иногда ложь ненароком становится правдой, но объяснений от него уже не ждут. От него вообще ничего не ждут — потому что иногда для отравления ложью достаточно всего одной капли.  
— Ты был интересным противником, — шурша очередным ярким фантиком, говорит Эл. — Меня занимало наше противостояние с Кирой. Но ты проиграл и больше не нужен мне. Прощай, Лайт-кун.  
Между губ втискивается конфета — не то кляп, не то утешительный приз, отданный напоследок. Глупо было надеяться, что ему предложат поцелуй. Горькая сладость прокатывается по языку, обращаясь парализующим ядом. У смерти тяжёлый привкус свинца.  
Щёлкает взведённый курок.

— Нет! Не надо! Пожалуйста… прошу тебя, не надо…  
Он не слышит хлопка выстрела и не успевает ощутить, как входит в мозг пуля. Какая-то часть сознания отрешённо задаётся вопросом, возможно ли фиксировать подобные вещи? А потом крик и отчаяние выдирают из сна — ненормального, кошмарно неправдоподобного и вообще… кошмарного. Лайт вопит, цепляясь за подушку, за ветхую ткань чужой футболки и худые плечи, которые сами собой оказываются под трясущимися руками… не надо, нет…  
— Неужели Лайт-кун настолько не хочет в университет? — спрашивает Эл тихим голосом, не делая ни малейшей попытки вырваться.  
— А? — Лайт оглядывается, медленно возвращаясь в реальность. Оружия нигде не видно, и в этом нет ничего странного — предметы не могут преодолевать границы сна. К сожалению, об эмоциях нельзя сказать того же.  
— С тобой всё в порядке? — уточняет Эл, дожидается неуверенного кивка и отстраняется. Лайт слегка напрягается, внутренне готовый к тому, что он сейчас вытащит из-под подушки Магнум (или что там было у него в руках), но детектив тянется к отложенной на тумбочку тетради смерти. Позади кровати безмолвно стоит Рэм, воплощая собой неумолимый лик судьбы.  
«Как поступил бы Кира с человеком, который убил сотни людей?» — всплывают в памяти чужие — а фактически свои — слова.  
Потом он припоминает, а точнее, осознаёт, что два дня назад состоялось разоблачение группы Ёцубы, после чего с него и Мисы были сняты все подозрения. С Лайта заодно сняли и цепь. Да, разумеется, цепи больше нет, а потому он свободен, вернулся в университет и получил в своё распоряжение отдельную комнату… в которой сегодня не ночевал, задержавшись вчера вечером у Эл. Следом всплывают детали странного поступка — как-никак возвращаться к собственному тюремщику, от которого мечтал сбежать, не слишком нормально, но… он возвратился.  
Определяя тему для курсовой работы, Лайт непроизвольно остановил свой взгляд — а потом и выбор — на конституционном праве Великобритании. О сделанном выборе он пожалел уже через час, с изумлением обнаружив, что есть страны с конституционным правом, но без конституции. Отправляясь за консультацией к ближайшему специалисту по данному вопросу (мысль, что Эл мог не разбираться в правовом пространстве своей родины, даже не возникла), Лайт рассчитывал на контурное описание ситуации и рекомендацию подходящей литературы. Эл, внимательно выслушав напарника, мягко улыбнулся, взял очередную конфету и прямо так, без подготовки, начал… полноценную лекцию. Лекция затянулась — всё же начало она брала в глубоком средневековье и Хабеас корпус акт. На котором статуте сознание перестало что-то фиксировать, Лайт не помнил.  
Блин, как стыдно… надо извиниться, и за некрасивое поведение вчера, и за безобразную истерику сейчас.  
Правая ладонь Эл всё ещё сжимает чёрный квадрат тетради, пальцы левой поглаживают запястье Лайта — не то пытаются успокоить, не то считывают пульс.  
— Мне пора на учёбу, — бормочет Лайт, скатываясь с кровати. — Спасибо за… за информацию.  
Эл не отвечает, с головой погружённый в исследование тетради. 

***  
Нелепая фраза из сна навязчиво кружит в сознании весь день. Пока Лайт едет в университет, пока сидит на лекции, безуспешно пытаясь вникнуть в этику как регулятор межличностных отношений, пока в перерыве беседует с Такадой, старательно делающей вид, что ей совсем не хочется спросить, где он пропадал последние месяцы… Даже на пути домой голова не свободна. Фраза требует продолжения. Намекает на правду, которую он не желает знать. Напрашивается на развитие, абсурдное в своей бессмысленности.  
_Как бы Кира поступил с человеком, который убил сотни людей?_  
Это другое! Все они были виновны! Даже Линд Л. Тэйлор оказался приговорённым к казни преступником…  
Все? А как же агенты ФБР? Полицейские, которых убила Миса? Люди, что были арестованы по тому или иному обвинению, но не дожили до полноценного судебного разбирательства? Эл с такой маниакальной тщательностью ищет доказательства вины, и, наверное, так правильно… нет, только так — правильно. Нельзя действовать как Хигути, который просто переписывал с экрана имена задержанных, не пытаясь разобраться в степени их _виновности_.  
Банду Ёцубы тоже настигнет справедливое возмездие.  
Тайно? Без суда и следствия, как Эл собирался казнить Лайта в кошмарном сне?  
Наяву Эл ничего ему не сделал. Даже сейчас, отыскав тетрадь и мысленно воссоздав схему действий преступника, детектив отчего-то медлит. Ведёт расследование, собирает данные, сопоставляет факты — занимается всем тем, чего никогда не делал Кира.  
Но Кира никогда не карал без причины! Он знает, что есть справедливость!  
Откуда?  
Ход размышлений заводит в тупик. Лайт стискивает кулаки, жалея, что вообще начал думать на эту тему. Отчаянно хочется, чтобы Эл, как обычно, встряхнул его, отвлёк, повернул вспять круговорот мыслей. Пусть даже поворотной точкой станет новое обвинение. Но Эл молча сидит за компьютером, нечитаемым взглядом уставившись в экран. Кофе в чашке давно остыл, не выпитый и наполовину. Тонкие пальцы бездумно крутят вытащенное из пакета печенье, оставляя на столе россыпь суховатых крошек. Может, упрямому преследователю Киры сегодня тоже снились кошмары? Может, он в свою очередь не знает, что делать дальше, когда строгие логические построения дали трещину при столкновении с жизнью?  
А ведь Эл ни на йоту не глупее самого Лайта, зато несопоставимо опытнее. Все те мысли, что сконцентрировались в ночном кошмаре и были наконец оформлены в слова, для Эл вовсе не внезапное озарение, а логичный вывод из собранной информации. Он… он не может не понимать, что все до единой нити от первого Киры тянутся к одному человеку, но… почему же тогда до сих пор не послал пулю в лоб преступнику, против которого Фемида бессильна? Потому что друг? Или потому, что доказательства должны быть взвешены с точностью до песчинки?  
— Скажи, Рюдзаки, — начинает Лайт, сам не зная, что собирается сказать, а когда понимает, тормозить себя уже поздно. Эл поворачивается к нему, глядя тёмными, непроницаемыми глазами, за которыми клубится туман неизбежности. Он ни за что не поверит, что Лайт собирался уточнить произношение какого-нибудь мудрёного английского слова или очередную причуду конституционного права Великобритании. И остаётся лишь набраться решимости и продолжать: — Как по-твоему, что Кира должен сделать с человеком, который убил сотни людей?  
Чужой взгляд похож на чёрное зеркало — кажется, вот-вот, и Лайт сумеет разглядеть в нём собственное отражение. По лицу пробегает едва заметная тень — словно Эл собирается спросить про подтекст вопроса. Не спрашивает. На грани слышимости позвякивает ложечка, безуспешно пытаясь растворить сахар в давно остывшем кофе. Длинные ресницы опускаются, и Эл с некоторым недоумением глядит на полупустую чашку. Сжатые губы дёргаются в непонятной гримасе, но не разжимаются, и когда Лайту уже кажется, что ответа не будет, Эл вновь улыбается, грустно и отстранённо:  
— Исчезнуть.


End file.
